club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Jelbert
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 1 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Middle Order | bowling = Right Arm Slow Bowler | role = Wicket Keeper/Batsman | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2005- | clubnumber1 = | club2 = | year2 = | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 7 August | debutyear1 = 2005 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Cheddar | type2 = | debutdate2 = | debutyear2 = | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = | lastdate1 = 1 August | lastyear1 = 2013 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Wooton | lastdate2 = | lastyear2 = | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 73 | runs1 = 931 | bat avg1 = 16.05 | 100s/50s1 = -/1 | top score1 = 65 | deliveries1 = 36 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = 0/13 | catches/stumpings1 = 32/37 | column2 = 2012 | matches2 = 1 | runs2 = 21 | bat avg2 = 21.00 | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = 21 | deliveries2 = - | wickets2 = - | bowl avg2 = - | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = -/- | catches/stumpings2 = -/- | column3 = 2013 | matches3 = 1 | runs3 = 19 | bat avg3 = 19.00 | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = 19 | deliveries3 = - | wickets3 = - | bowl avg3 = - | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = - | best bowling3 = -/- | catches/stumpings3 = -/- | bowled = 23 | %1 = 32.39% | caught = 21 | %2 = 29.58% | lbw = 10 | %3 = 14.08% | ro = 4 | %4 = 5.63% | hw = | %5 = | stu = | %6 = | no = 13 | %7 = 18.31% | bowled1 = | %8 = | caught1 = | %9 = | lbw1 = | %10 = | stu1 = | %11 = | date = 19 December | year = 2013 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/website/player_stats_widget/batting_stats/834394?rule_type_id=179 ACC stats }} Mark Paul Jelbert is a senior member of Axbridge cricket club. He was the clubs financial secretary and the 2010 season Captain. Former Clubs & Years Axbridge C.C 2005-Present Axbridge Captain Record Axbridge Stats 50s Batting Opponents Record Bowling Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Also See *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Former Axbridge C.C Player Category:Axbridge Club Captains Category:Axbridge Vice-Captains Category:Axbridge Wicket Keepers Category:Axbridge 2007 tourist Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist